Field
Various communication systems may benefit from a high quality of service (QoS). For example, fifth generation (5G) wireless communication systems may benefit from differentiated service flows in a user plane that may or may not impact a core network.
Description of the Related Art
Due to the ever increasing nature of data traffic, radio access network (RAN) user plane congestion has become an increasingly important issue. In Long Term Evolution (LTE), user plane traffic is carried through virtual connections known as service flows located in data bearers. The increasing amount of data traffic causes congestion in these service flows.
Congestion occurs when a service that is delivered to a user over the default bearer or a dedicated bearer does not meet the user's expected service experience due to RAN user plane congestion. Increasing congestion in the service flows can often lead to the number of flows being increased.
Each service flow may have its own unique QoS characteristics, which means that QoS control may differ for each service flow. Additionally, QoS control may be in different levels such as RAN, core network (CN), and exchange-to-exchange (E2E). RAN level radio-link specific control may be independent from CN level backhauling connection specific control.
In current LTE architecture, to alleviate with the user plane congestion, different QoS class identifiers (QCI) values, having different priority levels, can be allocated to the bearers opened by different classes of subscribers.
The next generation of mobile communication systems, 5G, can also benefit from a method of service flow differentiation that will help alleviate congestion caused by the increasing nature of data traffic.